Shalnark
Shalnark was a major villain in the manga and anime franchise Hunter x Hunter. He was a member of the Phantom Troupe, and was one of the original members. He was the only member of the troupe (apart from Hisoka and Illumi) who was also a Hunter. Appearance Shalnark has short blond hair (brown in the 1999 version). He looks very young. He usually wears a sleeveless shirt, and is very muscular. History Shalnark was one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe, and was recruited by Chrollo Lucilfer in Meteor City. At some point he passed the Hunter Exam. He also participated in the genocide of the Kurta Clan. Shalnark joined the other troupe members in Yorknew City, and attacked the mafia's auction, killing many mobsters. When Uvogin fought the Shadow Beasts, Shalnark watched, and saw as Uvogin was captured by the "chain users". He and the other members followed the car and killed the remaining members of the Shadow beasts. He then disguised himself and rescued Uvogin. Shalnark used his Hunter Liscense to access the Hunter website, and found the location of the Nostrade hotel where the chain user would be, and Uvogin went to fight him, and was killed. Shalnark later used the Hunter website to find the other Nostrade bodyguards, and distributed their pictures to the other troupe members. Shalnark and the other troupe members launched a massacre on the mafia members. He then controlled the auctioneer in order to steal the remaining items from the auction. After Chrollo stole the ability "lovely ghostwriter", he read Shalnark's fortune, which predicted that many of the troupe members would die. Shalnark, using the Hunter website, helped deduce that the chain user was a member of the Kurta Clan. Later, after Chrollo was captured, Kurapika called Shalnark's phone to demand that Pakunada meed with him. Shalnark was upset when Phinks almost broke his phone. When Pakunada returned, she shot him with Memory Bomb to give him and the other original members information about Kurapika, which led to Pakunada's death. Shalnark and some of the other troupe members entered Greed Island. After studying the game, he realized that Greed Island was actually a real place. They tried to enter the island through the real world, but were stopped by Razor. After reentering the game, Shalnark and the other members found Hisoka, and recruited him to find a Nen Exorcist to heal Chrollo. After the Chimera Ant Zazan took over Meteor City, Shalnark and the other members fought the ants to protect Meteor CIty. An ant named Boki, who used a robot to capture Shalnark. Shalnark used his phone to controll himself via "Autopilot", which made him much more powerful, and he killed Boki. He then joined up with the other troupe members to watch Feitan kill Zazan. Afterwards, he got a call from Nobunaga Hazama asking for help with a mission. Chrollo borrowed Shalnark's powers to fight Hisoka. After Hisoka was apparently killed, Shalnark talked to Chrollo about attacking the ship headed for the Dark Continent. However, Shalnark spotted Hisoka, who through Kortopi's severed head at him. Shalnark's corpse is seen shortly afterward. Gallery Shalnark 03.png Shalnark's fortune.png Shalnark Manipulation Nen.png Phinks and Shalnark.png Shalnark 02.png Genei shal.jpg Shalnark.jpg.png Chapter 357 Shalnark death.png Autopilot Shalnark.png Manipulation ability.png Shalnark 04.png Shalnark in Green iland.png Navigation Category:Possessor Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Protective Category:Criminals